To combat problems with the supply of alternative current (AC) power in certain locations, a method of providing direct current (DC) power over the Ethernet was developed. However, Power over Ethernet (PoE) systems sometimes suffer from power delivery inefficiencies, require additional interface circuitry to extend the DC power supply over long cable lengths, and can undesirably generate greenhouse gases as a by-product of low-power supply energy use efficiency.